grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is the guardian of the deity Samsara in the Temple of Cuatal. Players will face her as a mini-boss in the fourth room before taking on the boss. As of Season V, she also appeared in the game as a Quest NPC for the Xenia region. Background There is nothing else known about Vanessa other than being a loyal servant to the God of Circulation, Samsara. Story Xenia Border Temple of Cuatal Originally Vanessa was to defend her master and aided by Amy. She eventually fell to corruption but freed from its grasp and requests the Grand Chase to help Samsara. Valstrath As Samsara sensed a threat to the Chase, Vanessa was quickly dispatched to help them. When Ashtaroth attacked, she started to argue that he should be guarding the Fortress of Ascension and not dealing with the "worms". She also says that they are invincible with their feelings for each other. After Ashtaroth retreats, Amy becomes furious but Vanessa comments that Ashtaroth was only being cautious. They thank her and ask if she will join the Chase. However, she refuses as it is forbidden for her to bypass another territory of god. The Wyrm's Maw Altar of Judgment Temple of Destruction Forest of Life Fortress of Ascension Attacks Vanessa is similar to Ryan's Sentinel job. Her attacks are quick and can lock on to her enemies with a combo. She has a Soul Effect skill that is much larger than a Sentinel creates along with seed she throws that turns into a plant somewhat like the Viken's Nature Tamer that deals repeatedly small damage and temporarily immobilizes the player. If the player gets caught in it, Vanessa can use her combo on the player and therefore the player will not be capable of dodging the attack making it quite possibly lethal. Once defeated, Vanessa transforms into her Wolf form like Ryan's Druid class with the ability to use the Sentinel's Spinning Phantom skill. The Wolf form commonly uses either Spinning Phantom up to 4 times and can also do a 4-hit combination with her claws. Both forms inherently have the Arrow Defense property in battle. When fighting Ashtaroth, Vanessa will use Soul Effect and make a temporary area that protects the players within the range of the attack. However, players can still get hurt if they wander too close to the edge of the shield. Trivia *Vanessa's combo resembles the Sentinel's Backspin Slash except that the skill is used in an opposite direction. Vanessa spins left while Ryan spins right at the beginning of the skill and Vanessa ends upward while Ryan's last hit is downward. *While fighting Vanessa, there is an invisible platform on the upper left corner. One may reach the hidden platform if Vanessa uses Soul Effect on the highest platform on the left side. **A glitch may occur where Vanessa becomes invisible and freezes in place for the remainder of the battle. *There was an armor set that made players look like Vanessa, even giving the players her ears and hair if wearing the helm. The armor would drop at the Xenia Border, Temple of Cuatal and Valstrath from the bosses and The Wyrm's Maw from both Starkiln and the regular monsters. **As of the Chaos season, the said armor set can no longer be acquired. *In Season V, Vanessa will appear without a helmet past Valstrath. **In the Temple of Destruction, it is revealed that Vanessa despises Hideous Borers. Gallery 05 Vanessa.png|Vanessa's portrait. 14 Vanessa.jpg|Vanessa with the mask on. GCvanessa.png References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Elves Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC __FORCETOC__